


we don't deserve soft epilogue

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey
Summary: i fall hard, but love don't catch me[Drabble Collection]





	we don't deserve soft epilogue

You ask me once. It was sunny outside and I'm sitting on hotel's sofa with laptop on my lap; we are hundred miles apart; but you are _curious_ , you ask me about her, she who stole my heart and scatters it into pieces.

I think twice, thrice, and for time before i give in. And then i recite you a poetry; about a song that stuck in my head.

No, darling, it's not a kind one. It's not a lullaby, nor a love song in freaking billboard.

She is humming of the Stranger. Verses written by desperate man. High pitched tragedy screamed from on top of the lungs.

 **Love me,** she said. **_Somebody love me._**

People look away. Eyes full of irritation and hatred. Insults spitted like a missiles and mockery whispered in each other's ear. But that's all non-existent buzz for me and I _can't_ stop listening to that song; all in awe and adoration, for she is ballad sung by choir of the angels.

That song stuck in my head. Played over, over, and over again. And perhaps one day I will tired of it, of loving every second of it, and loving her, who is just like a song, will never love me back. But right now I'm trapped in that old gramophone and I don't want to escape, for she is a harsh clarity and my goddamned salvation.

This is not a story with happy ending, you should know that, you should; but you don't and it breaks your heart a little.

Prince and princess do exist but there is no such thing like Happily Ever After.

Especially for us, because we will never deserve that.

 


End file.
